darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Seed 6 Fight
Back to 2010 Logs Nitrogear Starscream Megatron Robustus The holo-vid is currently displaying some intermission as the assembled crowd in the stands awaits the final round fight. It then changes to pre-fight information, indicating the fight should start soon. Megatron's raspy voice announces the contenders. "This is the final round fight in the Tron Games gladiatorial combat event." The crowd cheers as they hear Megatron's raspy voice carry throughout the arena on the loudspeakers. "Decepticons Nitrogear and Starscream! Take your places in the arena." Nitrogear is kind of nervous having to fight his superior officer. But he's not nearly as nervous as when he had to fight Shred. Nevertheless, he will not underestimate the air commander. The crowd erupts in a cheer as Nitrogear walks out of the staging area, waving to the crowd before taking his position in front of the emperor, saluting him sharply. "Comrade Nitrogear reporting, Emperor." Starscream isn't nervous at all. He walks out to face his opponent, nodding at him and eliciting some cheers from the crowd as well. "Good luck," he says to his underling, and this time he means it. SS init roll 15 Robustus is watching on from the sidelines, figuring he better be close should this get particularly ugly. Nitrogear rolls initiative: 6 And since it appears he gets the first attack, Starscream lunges at Nitrogear and attempts to take him down in a tackle. He's not going easy on any of his opponents, not even the ones he at least respects. SS rolls 13 Megatron leans forward in his metallic throne and the holo-vid changes to his visage, broadcasting it for all to see. "Decepticons. This is the final round fight. Make it good. This is an unarmed fight. Obey my commands at all times. Defend yourselves at all times. Respect me and your opponent. Go to your corners and prepare to fight." Megatron rasps, ensuring his instructions are clearly indicated to both fighters. Nitrogear salutes Starscream as well, "Good luck to you too, Comrade Starscream." Nitrogear takes his corner, and raises his fists up in his normal boxing stance. He awaits Starscreams sure advance... Robustus hmms, at least its unarmed combat.. a little less damage to work on. Maybe Megatron is being.. thoughtful? A shake of his head, nah. Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 19 Nitrogear deftly steps out of the way of Starscream's tackle, allowing him to land flat on his face. In order to add injury to insult, (or perhaps the other way around) Nitrogear cocks his right leg back and swings a kick at Starscream's prone form, in an attempt to kick him while he's down. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 14 ss dodge 18 Robustus watches on, arms crossing over his chest. This may be an even fight.. for now. Starscream manages to get out of the way of the kick. He twists around so he can try to grab Nitrogear's leg and pull him down to the ground. "Let's see you get out of this," he says. SS rolls 8 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 20 Nitrogear moves his leg out of the way of Starscream's grasp just in time. "Too slow, Comrade." Well, that didn't work. And Nitrogear doesn't want to try fighting on the ground, and possibly give Starscream the advantage. Especially since Starscream has remained down there, perhaps the commander has attacks that are ground based. Nitrogear determines that's not unlikely, and tries to remain on his feet while sending his fist down to meet Starscream's face. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 17 SS evade roll 5 Robustus hms, Gear's not doing too bad. He notes that the crowd is going nuts, screaming for their favorites. More than likely there have been some steep odds put up by the gambling community. "Oh ho." Finally Gear got a hit in on Starscream. Starscream unfortunately gets a fist in the face. He's had enough of being on the ground, so before he gets up, he directs a foot at Nitrogear's legs in an attempt to trip him up. SS rolls 5 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 1 And now it's Nitrogear's turn to meet the pit floor, courtesy of Starscream's trip. He should have anticipated that move, but he was overconfident, especially after his first hit. "Good move, Comrade." Nitrogear says from the ground, before extending his leg in an attempt to kick Starscream's knee joint. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 7 Robustus grimaces, those blows had to hurt a little. He's already making a mental list of what will need pounding out in regards to dents and dings. ss rolls evade 18 Starscream quickly gets up to avoid being kicked in like fashion. Trying to move while Nitrogear is still prone, he attempts to literally stomp on him. SS rolls 19 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 18 Robustus huhs, "Interesting." Nitrogear receives Starscream's liberal stomping. I guess it serves him right for punching the commander straight in the face. Nitrogear needs to get up, quick. He rolls to the side as Starscream completes his stomp, and hops up to his feet. Nitrogear takes his stance and raises his fist to protect his head and torso, and immediately follows up with an attempt to punch Starscream's side. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 2 SS evade rolls 7 Starscream hops backwards so that the punch misses. He balls up a fist and tries to deliver a mighty uppercut! SS rolls 5 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 19 Robustus uncrosses his arms. The crowd continues to scream and cheer, a few of the jeering as well. "Who knew they'd be so evenly matched thus far." he murmurs to himself. Nitrogear also backs out of the way of Starscream's reach. Whew, that was a close one. Nitrogear decides to take advantage in the gap of Starscream's defenses to step in and introduce Starscream to a fist of his own! Nitrogear rolls to attack: 4 SS evade 13 Starscream spins and tries to thwap Nitrogear with one of his wings! He evades the punch well enough, attempting to catch Nitrogear's side or even his elbow. SS roll 3 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 14 Robustus puts his hands on his hips, "Well someone better start landing some punches here. Crowd is getting ugly." he mutters. Nitrogear also evades Starscream's blow, raising his fists back to his default stance. "You got some fast moves, Comrade. But it is time we get serious about this fight." Nitrogear cocks back his fist, and thrusts it, along with his hips forward towards Starscream's face again. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 14 SS evade 3 Starscream gets a punch right in the nose! It smarts, but the only thing that's really hurting is his pride. He trades that punch for one of his own, aiming it to Nitrogear's face. SS rolls 12 Nitrogear rolls to block: 7 Nitrogear can't move his fists back to protect his head again, and Starscream's fist hits its mark, square in the jaw. Nitrogear shakes off Starscream's attack, and quickly analyzes Starscream's defenses before calculatingly making his next move. He whips his left leg around to kick at Starscream's leg. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 16 Robustus hmms, nodding a bit as the crowd seems appeased a bit though still rowdy. "Get him Nitrogear." he murmurs. Oh yeah, the medic is cheering on the underdog.. why not eh? SS Evade roll 4 Starscream gets a kick in the leg and yelps, a bit cross that he'd been careless enough to allow his opponent's leg to get that shot in. He leaps into the air, then comes down hard, attempting to body slam Nitrogear right to the ground. SS roll 9 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 3 The crowds are throwing things now and again into the arena, the pitch of the screaming only getting louder. The medic frowns, "Glad we are half way through these games." he sighs. Nitrogear gets slammed into by Starscream's jumping attack, now both Mechs on the pit floor. Damn, being dominated on the ground is one spot Nitrogear does NOT want to be. Nitrogear pulls guard, and attempts to wrap Starscream's arm up in an arm bar maneuver. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 18 SS rolls to evade 19 Starscream's having none of that. As Nitro grabs for his arm, he attempts a counter grapple in order to force Nitrogear's arm behind his back. rolls 3 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 3 Robustus hrms, staying on the ground not advisable for a flier, yet they continue to do so. Interesting. SS rolls 16 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 10 Nitrogear's in a bad spot. Fighting on the ground and wrestling are not his strong points. He has to find a way to get back up on his feet and resume boxing. Options.. options.. The possibilities calculate through Nitrogear's processor, and doesn't look good. A loud whir is heard from Nitrogear's twin turban engines, as he blasts himself against and into Starscream in an effort to take this fight off the ground, also attempting to use his free elbow against Starscream's head. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 10 SS evade 1 "EYAGH!" Starscream shouts, as he gets elbowed in the head. He grunts and retaliates, trying to punch Nitrogear right in the midsection. SS roll 1 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 17 Robustus shakes his head a bit, but then Gear pulls out a surprise. "About time." he chuckles. Whew, that was close. Nitrogear manages to push Starscream away, dodging his punch to the midsection. Nitrogear brings his fists back up, resuming his boxing stance. He's gotta stick with what works. Keeping the fight in the air, Nitrogear attempts to return Starscream's favor with a punch to the midsection of his own. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 7 SS evade 19 Oh, so it's boxing now. Starscream parries the punch that was leveled at him, and then gritting his dental plates, he tries getting Nitrogear right in the shoulder. "Fall!" he practically demands, as he can practically taste victory. It is not his yet, but soon... SS rolls 6 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 20 Nitrogear dodges to the side in midair, "I will not make this an easy fight for you, Comrade!" Nitrogear retorts to Starscream's demands. He counters by dropping his right fist, rotating his torso around in an uppercut towards Starscream's jaw. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 16 SS evade roll 4 Robustus gasps as Nitrogear just tied it up. "Yes well played." "I wouldn't dream of it!" Starscream retorts, even as the uppercut nails him right under the chin. He's a bit dazed, but still on his feet. He clenches both fists together and attempts a hammer-blow to the top of Nitrogear's head. SS rolls 5 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 18 Nitrogear again moves out of the way of Starscream's hammer-blow. It'd likely be unwise for Nitrogear to take that hit, as he would not only lose the fight. "And now for the final blow, Comrade!" Nitrogear takes advantage of Starscream's daze, countering with a hook with his right fist towards Starscream's vulnerable head. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 19 The crowd is going utterly nuts! SS evade >.> 20 Robustus gasps, "Woah." Starscream slides out of the hook at the last minute, ducking down and headed for a very low blow. His whole arm sweeps down at Nitrogear's legs, to attempt to grapple him down for the count. Or at least leave him unsteady on his feet. SS rolls 4 Nitrogear rolls to dodge: 16 Nitrogear boosts himself above Starscream's low blow. This is sure a fight for the ages! The crowd cheers in excitement, wondering who will be the Mech to land that sixth and final blow. "Close, Comrade. But now I must put an end to this." Nitrogear says, his fists raised above his head as he comes down, aiming for a hammer fist of his own to the top of Starscream's head. Nitrogear rolls to attack: 14 SS evade 4 Starscream curses as he misses, and then the hammer fist crashes down on his helm. Knocked completely and utterly senseless, he flops to the ground. The bell rings as Nitrogear lands the hammer fist to the top off Starscream's head. The holo-vid replays Nitrogear's final blow, indicating the end of the fight. The crowd goes berserk as the Underdog of the entire tournament wins it all. Who'd expect Nitrogear, of all Mechs, to top the air commander? Nitrogear lowers himself to the ground, and instead of revel in his victory, he does what an Autobot might - check on Starscream. "You alright, Comrade?" Nitrogear offers a hand to help Starscream to his feet. Megatron is VERY impressed by the performance of both Mechs. That fight was truly worthy of the final round. Though Starscream lost, he can take no shame in providing such a great fight. "Decepticons. Take your places for the decision." Megatron rasps, still remaining on his throne. He's already decided to see what Nitrogear's really got, by offering a fight he shouldn't refuse. Robustus smirks, "I'm so looking forward to that bet pay off." he murmurs then waves towards the two. "Starscream sir, your medical table awaits." Is the medic.. smirking? Oh yeah. Starscream slowly recovers and staggers to his feet, assisted by Nitrogear. "Well done," he says, only a slight hint of disappointment in the Air Commander's voice at losing. "Thank you, Comrade." Nitrogear accepts Starscream's praise. "I hope there are no hard feelings, Comrade Starscream." He says this as he takes his spot before Megatron, saluting him crisply. "Decepticons. You both should be proud of your performance today. Starscream, take no shame in your loss. This was an exceptional fight from the both of you." Megatron rasps, before making the official decision. The holo-vid changes to Megatron as he does so: "With a score of six to five, declaring the winner by TKO: Nitrogear!" Megatron rasps, making the decision official. The crowd bursts into cheers, chanting the newly crowned champion's name. Robustus applauds, "Well done." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs